To enable a card user to access a service, the state of the art technology proposes devices which can load in the first memory of the card, a set of commands to the said service, and which can erase or replace the entire service by another service if it should no longer be used, by means of the server. When the user accesses the service, the first execution program executes the service so stored in the card.
Although these devices can be used to load all commands specific to a service, all the commands are saved in the first memory of the card including generally several resident services, which may be a problem due to the limited size of the memory in integrated circuit cards. In addition, the time required to load a service is noticeably long. Lastly, if some of the data concerning the service changes, in order to validate the said changes, the entire service must be reloaded, which results in a problem of efficiency in terms of time.
Thus, the technical problem to be solved by the present invention is to propose a device to load commands from at least one server to at least one integrated circuit card connected to a subscriber unit, the said card including a first command execution program and a first memory, as well as a method to load such a device, which would, firstly, avoid wasting memory space due to saving in memory all services used and, secondly, reduce the time required to load a service.